


Dance With Me

by Stariceling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: Otabek has always loved watching Yuri move, even when it feels like he's only waiting.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus round 2 for the quote:
> 
> Whoa, you know that I've been waiting for you  
> Don't leave me standing all by myself  
> Cause I ain't looking at no one else
> 
> \- Little Mix 'Move'

Otabek has to remind himself sometimes that his job is to select music that will set the right atmosphere and keep the mood high for the entire club. His job is not to stack the playlist with songs that will make Yuri Plisetsky, specifically, want to dance.

This has been a problem since the first time Yuri snuck into a club after him. Yuri doesn’t need to sneak anymore, and he can’t take Otabek by surprise, but some things never change. Yuri has always been powerful and graceful, and so driven that he glows with it. Otabek’s eyes have always been drawn to that glow. He feels like he will always be waiting for Yuri to return his gaze.

At least Yuri is always on his side of the dance floor. Yuri smiles for him when he plays just the right song at the right moment, and for no one else. No dance partners for him. No free drinks. Yuri loves it when people stare but hates when they approach.

Otabek will freely admit he would be jealous if Yuri let anyone else into that little bubble when he can only watch from a distance. Yuri has never offered to dance with him. Not in a club like this, and not when he’s caught Yuri dancing alone in his room. Otabek has to tell himself he doesn’t expect anything. The _premier danseur_ does not share his stage.

When he tears his eyes away from Yuri the dance floor is full and the energy is high. It’s as good a time as any to slip in one of Yuri’s favorite songs.

Yuri arches his back like the opening chord was played right down his spine. He looks over his shoulder and grins, and that alone gives Otabek a thrill. Yuri knows Otabek is doing this to please him, but it’s still a mystery if he also knows Otabek wants to see him move.

Until the end he just keeps waiting for Yuri to come to where he is. It still surprises him when this works. Yuri cuts across the room to him at last call.

“Play me that song again.” Even flushed and sweaty there’s a light in his eyes. Otabek envies his energy sometimes.

“Which one?”

“My song.” Yuri leans casually into Otabek’s space to demand attention, as if he doesn’t already have it when he says, _“Our_ song.”

“Which one?” Otabek repeats, and he has to not look at Yuri to keep from laughing. He can sense Yuri looking away for the same reason. They collect songs. They hoard them against months spent apart, never discarding the old for the new. Each is a rush of emotion and a memory shared between them.

The song he’d like to play for Yuri isn’t something he would play at this club. He wants something slow, something with a beat that resonates behind his ribs. He wants cliche words that won’t quite fit in either of their mouths. All he really wants is an excuse to put his hands on Yuri’s back or around his waist.

But Yuri never dances like that, and Otabek doesn’t dance at all.

Yuri at least doesn’t hesitate to ask for what he wants. He helps pack up then stretches as says, “Your hotel is closer, right?” He’s trying to sound casual and failing miserably, but Otabek won’t call him on it.

Outside the crowds are steadily dispersing and Yuri doesn’t need to lean his shoulder against Otabek’s but he does anyway. When he climbs on the bike and leans against Otabek’s back it’s not because he’s drunk or unsteady but because that’s where he has decided to be. Otabek is aware of Yuri’s arms around him with every breath. He loves the contented noise Yuri hums just behind his ear.

Otabek makes sure to savor the fact that Yuri comes to him at the end of the night, every time. When Yuri kisses him and calls first dibs on the shower, then kisses him again for good measure, he savors that too.

When he’s alone with only the sound of the shower, Otabek’s thoughts turn to music again. Normally he shares the music that reminds him of Yuri, but there’s a song he’s still waiting on. It’s worth using the speaker on his phone to play it in the open air rather than headphones. He’s half daring fate to take things out of his hands, but Yuri does take long showers.

He dozes off for what feels like half a second and then Yuri is curled up beside him, fingers tapping out the rhythm against his collarbone.

“I’ve never heard this one before.”

Because Otabek has never found the moment to play it. His hand moves to Yuri’s waist, and he can feel warmth through the thin hotel robe. How hard can it really be for them to dance together? It doesn’t have to be a pair skate. It doesn’t have to be _pas de deux._ This could just be them together.

Yuri pushes playfully at his chest. “Ugh. You’re all sweaty. I’d kick you out of bed, but I wouldn’t want you to slip and die in the shower.”

“Just give me a minute.” It’s easy to wake up again with Yuri at his side. In fact, this is occasionally a problem.

“That’s fine. I feel like I’ve barely seen you all night.”

“I’ve only been watching you all night.”

It’s not often he gets to see that look on Yuri’s face, the way his eyes widen and then warm in a smile. He’s pleased in spite of himself, and he always seems to be startled by it.

“How do you say that without sounding like a stalker?”

It’s because Yuri wants to look up and see him there. Otabek has actually been satisfied with that for a while now, but loving the moment Yuri comes to him doesn’t mean he doesn’t still love stealing Yuri away himself.

They’ve left the music on repeat, so the chorus swells and subsides next to his ear. He’s feeling refreshed, more from Yuri than from the twenty minute nap.

“Let’s make this our song too.”

Yuri wrinkles his nose. “No. You’re all sweaty and gross.”

In spite of his complaints, Otabek can’t help noticing Yuri’s hand fisted in his shirt.

“Then wait for me. And then, I want you to dance with me.”

Yuri’s startled blink is adorable. Otabek takes advantage of the moment to escape his grip, but has to touch one last kiss to Yuri’s hand when it doesn’t want to uncurl.

“That’s not a euphemism for anything,” Otabek calls back as he heads for the bathroom.

“Well, hurry up!”

It’s impossible not to smile. Yuri doesn’t dance with partners and Otabek knows his skills alone won’t overcome that, but it sounds like he’s not uninterested. He won’t say just how many times he’s thought of this while watching Yuri across a crowded room.

The moment before he turns on the shower he hears Yuri turn up the music. For just an instant he imagines he catches the low hum of Yuri’s voice, already learning the words.


End file.
